A Twilight Mystery
by Neko-Hope
Summary: *NON YAOI* Ever wonder what happens when two guys talk about nothing?


Disclaimer: . I do not own Weiss Kreuz. Weiss Kreuz belongs to Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiss. Sue me, and I'll just pass out. Well..not really, but I bet you guys don't want a piggy bank full of tacks. Hehe!  
  
Note: This is also my first fanfiction ever...Hope I don't bore you guys or have it really suck. that'd be bad. Heh.  
  
Late at midnight, a soft glow of the bedroom light could be seen in a certain redhead's room. The house was very dark and still, and there was not a sound of life from the first floor or the basement. Yohji was out clubbing, Omi was at a friend's house studying, Ken was off riding his motorcycle. In the lightened room, Ran was in his chair, reading a novel. Soft classical music was playing on the stereo in the bedroom. He was so engrossed in his novel that he did not hear the soft sound of a door opening and closing downstairs.  
  
The tall figure locked the back door softly, hoping not to waken anybody up if they were sleeping upstairs with his noise, and he begins to creep upstairs to his room. On his way, he takes notice of the soft golden light coming out from under Ran's door. A soft smile played upon his lips, and he crept up to the door with the golden halo around it, and put his ear to the door, and he could hear the soft strains of a piano playing. Taking in a deep soft breath, he knocked very softly on the door.  
  
Ran looked up from the page that he was on, a small frown marring his features. "Come in." he called out, quietly wondering who the intruder could be.  
  
Yohji opens the door, and smiles at Ran. "Hey. Just was wondering what you were doing in here. Not reading a special book, are we?"  
  
"Hn. No. What are you doing home early?"  
  
"Oy, not even a hello or good evening. What am I, chopped liver?" Yohji said in somewhat of a amused tone.  
  
"Good evening."  
  
"Same to you, Aya! As for what I was doing home early, I got bored, and decided to call it a night. Gotta get up late for that early shift tomorrow, you know!"  
  
"...The shop's closed tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, really? Guess I can sleep in again, then. Care to join me?" Yohji ended that question with a waggle of his eyebrows and a grin.  
  
"No. Go to bed."  
  
"Awww. you're no fun, ya know? Oyasumi!" With that, he turned, and started to head out of Ran's bedroom, pausing when he heard a quiet 'oyasumi' behind him, and smiled as he resumed heading out of the bedroom, closing the door softly behind him.  
  
Ran watched Yohji leave, shaking his head slightly at Yohji's retreating back. He really needed to stop flirting, Ran thought. He shrugged a bit, and resumed reading, becoming engrossed in his book once again.  
  
Another few hours passed by, and Ran was still up reading his book. He looked up at the clock, and it read 3 AM. Frowning a bit, Ran decided to get up and go downstairs to get a cup of water to quench his thirst, then go back upstairs to go to bed for the evening. He then proceeded to do just that.  
  
As Ran reached the stairs, he noticed a faint light from the kitchen. Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, he grabbed a wooden stick that was on the floor against the wall, readied himself and went down slowly and quietly, and peeked into the kitchen.  
  
What he saw surprised him slightly. Yohji was standing there in his pajamas, drinking orange juice straight out of the carton they kept in the refrigerator. He walked in slightly, watching Yohji and frowning a bit. Yohji suddenly saw him, and choked on his orange juice.  
  
"Oy! You nearly scared me there. Can't you make some noise or something to warn others of your approach?" Yohji half-smiled while coughing out some juice that had gotten caught in his windpipe.  
  
"Get a cup or a glass, don't drink that out of the carton, Kudoh." Ran frowned, and went to get a cup for himself, and filled it with cold water from the faucet.  
  
"Gomen. I wasn't expecting you down here, and there wasn't much left, so I thought I'd finish it off." Yohji gulped down the last of the orange juice, and tossed the carton in the trash can. He turned towards Ran, and leaned on the countertop, watching him sip his water. "So, what are you doing still up? Can't sleep?"  
  
"Iie. I was reading. I'm going to bed after this."  
  
"Aaah. I see. So what did you do today, besides reading? I know you don't spend all your time reading and arranging flowers and shi-ne-ing Takatoris." He half-chuckled at his attempt at a joke. "Well?"  
  
"..." A sipping sound was heard. "..None of your business, actually." Ran placed the glass in the sink, and turned to leave the kitchen. "Oyasumi, Yohji." He left the kitchen as silently as he had come in.  
  
"....Never can get anything much out of him." Yohji shook his head a bit, and smiled a bit. 'Oh well..all the more reason to put my PI skills to use.' With a grin, he headed upstairs to go to bed, fully planning on finding out more about Ran as soon as he gets some time the next day. 


End file.
